


Try, Cry, and Try Again

by TheSwiftWind



Series: Ship Month 2.0: Electric Boopaloo [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Parenthood, cute babby boy, two moms doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwiftWind/pseuds/TheSwiftWind
Summary: Reimi and Koya try to make their son Solus eat his breakfast. When he's being fussier than normal, the manatee is at a loss of what to do. Maybe Koya has an idea?





	Try, Cry, and Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Ship Month 2.0 Electric Boopaloo  
> Hnnn, I've really slacked off but I wanna get these out before the month ends and that's what I'm gonna do!
> 
> Anywho, I've missed doing stuff with Reimi and her sweetheart Koya so here's a sweet little fic with them and their baby seal boy, Solus!  
> Koya belongs to @justinblackmon0 (Twitter)

Reimi yawned sweetly as she woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She then smiled, feeling her wife’s body shift a bit before rising up herself. The manatee wrapped her arms around her waist and hummed. “Good morning, sweetie.” 

 

Koya chuckled and kissed the top of her little wife’s head. “Morning, dearie. Sleep well?”

 

“I always do when I’m with you,” cooed Reimi before leaning up and planting a tender kiss on Koya’s lips.

 

The taller woman hummed as she returned the affectionate gesture, only stopping when she and Reimi heard their son cry for them. She chuckled and caressed the manatee’s cheek. “Sounds like Solus is hungry. We’d better get to him before he gets any fussier.”

 

Reimi nodded and got off the bed with Koya. They made their way to their young child’s room where they found the little seal Zora sniffling at the edge of his tank. It warmed the purple Zora’s heart to see her baby boy as she scooped him up. “Hi there, my tiny pup. Did you miss being in Mommy and Mama’s sight?” 

 

Solus cooed as he reached up to try and touch her face. She smiled and brought him closer, giggling when his chubby hands patted her cheeks. 

 

“Oh, you are just too darn cute.” She then heard his tummy grumble, letting her know it was feeding time. “Okay, let’s get some yummy food in that wittle belly of yours,” she sweetly hummed while tickling his tummy.

 

“I’ll go get his highchair and food,” Koya told her as she walked out of the room. 

 

Reimi joined her wife shortly in the kitchen as she lightly bounced Solus in her arms. Once the highchair was in place, she set him in and placed a cloth around his neck so any food they gave him wouldn’t drip all over him. She peered over to where Koya was preparing his meal and grinned wistfully. It was hard for her to believe that how far they had come from friends to a married couple, not that she minded it at all. Reimi always thought she would be one of the last Zora around her age to get married and yet here they were. “Not sure if I said this before, but you look really sweet being motherly like this.”

 

The koi gazed to her and chuckled, “Funny, because I was going to say the same thing about you. You always had a sense of maternal instincts in you. I mostly saw it when you used to talk to Pigsley like a baby.” 

 

The shorter woman pouted a bit knowing she couldn’t do that anymore, given that the pig in question was now up to her knees in height and certainly a lot heavier than before. “Yeah…” She turned her attention to Solus, who was chewing on his bib, and smiled sweetly. “Oh, you silly boy. That’s not food.” She gently took the bib out of his mouth and took the small bowl of chopped up bass from her wife. “Okay, baby. Here you go,” Reimi cooed as she picked up one strip of the fish and put it near her child’s mouth.

 

However, it seemed Solus was being fussier than usual as his chubby face scrunched up and he turned away from the fish.

 

The manatee blinked in surprise. “Solly? Aren’t you hungry?” She tried to move the fish meat near his mouth, only for him to refuse it once more. “Sweetie, you have to eat something. I’m not letting you out of that chair on an empty tummy.” Reimi moved the piece one more time, hoping he would eat it.

 

“Nuh!” Solus squeaked out as he slammed his tiny hands on his high chair.

 

Reimi gasped lightly and backed off. “I don’t understand. I thought he’d be hungry right now.”   
  


Koya knelt down to join her side. “Yeah, he’s never been this picky before… Honey, let me see the bowl real quick.” Once it was in her hands, she tried putting the bass near Solus’ mouth, but the baby pouted and turned away at the food. “Hmph. What to do…” Her face brightened as she got an idea. She smirked and with a sweet voice, “Oh, Solus~” When the chubby seal looked to her, Koya playfully showed off her fangs while saying. “Raaaawr.” She picked up a piece of fish and made it look like she was eating it. “Om nom nom nom. Mmmm, yummy!”    
  
Solus perked up and when his mom showed off her fangs with a ‘rawr’, he giggled and copied her with the cutest ‘rawr’ he could give while reaching for the bowl. 

 

Koya took that cue and put the fish piece near him. “Raaawr.” She giggled to herself when her baby finally ate his food, albeit a bit messy.

 

Reimi blinked, not believing her eyes, and then pouted in a sad way. “How come he listened to you and not me…”

 

Koya caught her expression and smiled, pulling her little wife into a hug. “Ohhh, sweetie. It’s not your fault.” She planted a kiss on Reimi’s crest and then nuzzled her. “We just have to be creative and find ways to help him eat his food when he’s being fussy.”    
  


“I guess,” Reimi mumbled, still a bit down that she didn’t figure it out sooner.

The koi Zora lifted Reimi’s chin gently to meet her big blue eyes. “Don’t worry, pudge muffin. We’re still new to this after all. You’ll get the hang of it, I know it,” she reassured before pressing her lips on to her love’s.

 

The shorter woman giggled and returned the kiss. They pulled away when Solus cooed, wanting more fish. “Awww, silly baby wants more.” She picked up a piece and imitated Koya’s tactic of saying ‘raawr’ while showing off her fangs. To her delight, the tiny one mimicked her and ate up the piece when his mama brought it close to him. “Oh, you are a funny one, Solus!” Reimi gushed happily.

 

Koya chuckled softly and hugged her from behind, resting her head on top of Reimi’s as the two proud parents watched their precious boy eat up his breakfast in a messy manner. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hecking love these two so much. I really gotta sketch out their baby boy.  
> Funny enough, they started out as a crackship, but now they're pretty much a solid ship that I even considering making canon lol
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! See you next fic!


End file.
